Limited slip differentials are used in the automobile and trucking industries to provide an extra margin of traction and safety under severe, slippery road conditions. These differentials are prone to wear out prematurely due to the severity of service.
One reason for failure of the differential is due to wear in the bearing seat which is cast as part of the differential case. Heretofore, there was no choice but to discard not only the entire differential case but also the remaining components which exhibited little, if any, wear and were still usable.